Will I be okay?
by RosesnTurtles
Summary: This story is about 2 women who deepen their bond over a terrible tragedy. WARNING: Graphic violence and rape involved. This is absolutely NOT mean't for younger audiences. You have been warned. Rated M for first chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Late One Night

Will I Be Okay?

_A/N this story is absolutely __NOT__ meant for younger audiences so please proceed with caution I will place a trigger warning on rape here right now, so please stop reading if you get triggered easily. It may, no it will, get graphic. This is a story about how a bond between 2 women becomes stronger through a terrible event. Enjoy._

_Chapter 1: Late One Night_

It was late in the evening; 14 year old Hermione had been sitting in the library studying and reading. This is nothing out of the usual, but tonight was different, so different. At around 8:30 she decided it was time to call it quits and head to the Gryffindor common room to have a quick chat with her 2 best friends before bed. She left the library and began to walk down the second floor hall to head to the Gryffindor tower. It was quiet, too quiet. She felt really uneasy walking down the hall. When walking by her mentor's room, the transfigurations classroom she saw 2 older boys, they had hoods that hid their faces. She didn't know who these boys were but she saw that they were wearing Slytherin robes. "What are you 2 doing?" She asked. "Waiting for you" one replied. This made Hermione very nervous, who were these boys and what did they want from her? "We'll I'm here, what do you want?" She replied with all the courage she could muster up. "You..." The second boy replied. They then both said in unison "We both want you, to be ours."

Hermione realized what was happening so she pulled out her wand to stun them so she could run, but it was too late, one of the boys used his wand to knock her to the ground and the second boy placed a silencing charm on her. They then hurried to her and picked her up to carry her into the transfigurations classroom. Hermione struggled, she struggled with all her might but no matter how much she tried to get away or scream, it didn't help much. They then both placed her down behind McGonagall's desk and began to beat her; they did this to stop her from fighting back, punch after punch, and kick after kick. They beat her senseless. Once she stopped fighting the one boy got on top of her while the other held her down. He said "Now be a good girl Hermione, you're mine now." He began to kiss her up and down her body; he ripped off her robes and bra, exposing her chest. Hermione let out a small silent pleading whimper. She knew what was going to happen next, so she tried to let her mind escape, tried to think of a happy memory but one would not come. However when she looked up she saw something hanging on to the bottom drawer of McGonagall's desk. It was a necklace; it was a bright heart-shaped emerald that was surrounded in a border of diamonds. If she wasn't being brutally attacked at that moment she would have thought it was simply breathtaking, she couldn't stop starring at it, but it didn't help much. No matter how hard she tried all she could focus on was the pain and the bruises beginning to form on her body. He moved his hands up her stomach and began to grab at her breasts, he grabbed really hard which made Hermione yelp, but because of the charm, it was silent.

The boy then began to rip off her skirt and underwear. He wasted no time, he was now inside her, and he was thrusting with great force and grunting loudly. Just when Hermione thought the pain from the beating was bad, the pain of the boy having sex with her was even more excruciating. She tried to scream STOP! But nothing came out. She kept thinking about the pain, the burning pain. The first boy finished with a loud moan. Hermione felt disgusting. She kept wishing it was just a bad dream, and she'd wake up in the Gryffindor common room safe and sound, but no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that, she knew she wasn't. When she thought it was all over, she realized it was the second boys turn. Again the pain was horrible, even more than the first time. She never thought pain like this was possible, her whole body cried out in pain. She tried to scream once more but realized the silencing charm was still on her so it was deemed pointless. The second boy finally finished and when he got off her they decided to have even more fun. They continued to beat her again; they punched, kicked, grabbed, and just did anything they thought would be painful.

They then heard someone coming down the hall, it was professor McGonagall. She had left behind a stack of scrolls from her 5th year Hufflepuffs that she had to mark. The boys quickly got up and ran off before Professor McGonagall could turn the corner to see them. Hermione just laid there, she was too tired, too weak and too beaten to stand up. She kept starring at the bright green necklace in front of her; she kept focusing on it till she fell unconscious. McGonagall went to unlock the door to her classroom, but then realized it was already unlocked. "That's bizarre..." She thought to herself "I never forget to lock my classroom" she concluded that there's no point on dwelling so she opened the door and turned on the lights. The room felt really dark and unsettling. McGonagall started to walk up to her desk and realized there were robes and other pieces of clothing scattered around her desk "What in Merlin's..." Before she could finish her thought, she saw everything. She saw Hermione on the ground, naked, bruised and bloody. "Oh my God, Hermione!" She screamed in terror.

_A/N This is the ending of chapter one and the beginning to hopefully a long, multi-chapter story. I know this chapter is really dark to start but it will get better, I don't think it will be too horrific after this. I will post again very, very soon._


	2. Chapter 2 The Hospital Wing

Will I be Okay?

A/N Thank you to anyone who is reading this story. Sorry for how dark the first chapter was, enjoy this second chapter.

_**"Oh my God, Hermione!"**_

_Chapter 2: The Hospital Wing_

Professor McGonagall quickly knelt down beside the girl and preformed a spell on a pen on her desk to transform it into a blanket for Hermione, which she then wrapped around the girl's body with haste. She held on to Hermione while she sent a patronius to Poppy Pomfrey telling her to be ready in the hospital wing. She then with a quick spell transported Hermione's clothing to the hospital wing. Once the room was back in order she picked up Hermione's limp body and began to take her to the hospital wing.

The walk/run felt like an eternity to the shaken Professor. A million thoughts went throughout McGonagall's head; she wondered what happened and who would do such a thing to her prized pupil. She was walking up to the hospital wing when she saw Poppy waiting for her with a look of concern and worry in her face. The Professor brought the girl in and placed her limp body on a stretcher. Poppy then told McGonagall pull the curtain around the bed and wait outside. As much as she wanted to refuse, and stay by her pupils side, McGonagall did as Poppy requested. The Professor paced back and forth in front of the curtains waiting for Poppy to come out. Even while working with quick haste, it took the mediwitch a long time to finally heal all of Hermione's cuts and bruises. After many long minutes, or even hours, the two women didn't know how long it was. Poppy had done all she could to heal Hermione. Poppy opened the curtains and then began to walk over to Minerva. "I've done all I can, it's up to her now." She stated. "Do you know what happened?" Poppy asked. "I don't know Poppy, I went in my classroom to grab papers to mark and I found her like this..." Minerva explained this trying not to weep. Poppy then replied, "Well, judging from her bruises she was beaten by someone, or even more than one person. Why? I don't know..." Minerva took a deep breath to try and process all this, "This is terrible." She finally said. The two women sat in silence for a while, and then Poppy broke the silence saying. "We'll just have to wait for her to wake up to find out what happened." Minerva nodded in agreement. She then walked over and sat by her pupil's side to wait for her to awaken.

Poppy then walked to the table that had Hermione's torn clothes. She knew that the red stains were blood, but she couldn't make out the other, she performed a quick spell to find out. When she saw what it was, she was taken aback. She then realized what happened "The poor child was horribly beaten and raped..." She thought to herself. She pondered on the idea of telling Minerva about her discovery, or just waiting for Hermione to wake and tell what happened. She decided it was best for Hermione to tell her story herself. She sighed and squeezed her eyes to fight back tears while she put the clothing back on the table. She walked over to Minerva to tell her that maybe it was best to head back to her private quarters and come back in the morning. It was almost as if the Professor read her mind, because the glare Poppy got gave her the answer she needed. "I know you don't want to leave her Minerva, but who knows when she'll wake. It could be days." "Then I'll wait here for days" Minerva replied. Poppy sternly piped up, "Minerva be rational, I know you're worried, and I know its Friday and you don't have to teach, but you need to rest and take care of yourself. So you can be 100% there for her when she does awaken." Minerva began to weep, "Can I just stay? Is that too much to ask?" Poppy bowed her head and replied, "Minerva please, go try and get some rest, you can stay for 5 more minutes, but then you must go back and get some sleep." Minerva sighed then nodded knowing that she would be fighting a losing battle if she didn't agree. She held Hermione's hands in her own and waited, but she didn't wake.

Minerva realized how tired she really was and that Poppy was right, she needed rest. She got up and walked to Poppy and said "You call me the minute she wakes up." "I will." Poppy replied. Minerva left for her headquarters, when she got there she immediately changed and went to bed. However Minerva tossed and turned for hours before she finally fell asleep. Minerva woke up a few hours after from a restless night and wasted no time getting dressed. She immediately walked to the hospital wing to be with Hermione. She said by her side for what must have been an hour before she heard Hermione moving. She was waking up. "Hermione, Hermione! You're awake" Minerva said in excitement. Hermione moaned when she lifted her head, which was still hurting" Minerva passed her a potion to ease the pain. After taking the potion Hermione asked "What happened?" Minerva replied "you don't remember?" Hermione thought for a minute then replied "Well I remember walking to the common room, and I was stopped by 2 Slytherins who had their faces hidden and..." Hermione stopped. All the memories came back; they came back hard, and fast.

A/N thanks to those who are still with me, I will write again soon.


	3. Chapter 3 A Tough Conversation

_Will I Be Okay?_

A/N- Thank you to all of those who are reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my story. I appreciate it so much. Sorry this chapter is late, exams are around the corner and I'm getting assignments coming from every which way. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 3: A Tough Conversation

_**"Hermione stopped. All the memories came back; they came back hard, and fast."**_

Hermione just stared into blank space in silence for a few moments. She then began to cry uncontrollably, and she could do nothing to stop it. She remembered every touch, sound, and smell. The feeling in her heart could only be described as immense pain, it's not the kind of pain you get from falling or hurting yourself in anyway, but it was deep emotional pain. She had millions of question swimming in her head. One of the biggest questions was, "Why me?" She didn't understand any of it, she didn't know who would do such a thing to her, or anyone else in general.

"Hermione, Hermione! Please talk to me, tell me what happened." McGonagall pleaded pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. She didn't realize what had happened in those past moments while she was in her thoughts. She found herself in her mentor's arms being rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry Professor..." Hermione then began to cry again. McGonagall continued to try and soothe Hermione the best way she knew how. She rocked her slowly back and forth rubbing small circles in her back. Just like her own mother did to Minerva as a child. People always said that McGonagall was great with kids. Unfortunately having kids just wasn't in the cards for the professor. Trying to be as soft and gentle as possible she lifted the girls chin so she would make eye contact and she whispered in a soft tone only Hermione could hear. "Hermione, I know you must have experienced something terrible; I can't imagine how much pain you are feeling, but please help me to understand. Please Hermione let me help you get through this." Hermione stared at McGonagall in silence, she then finally nodded and replied, "Okay, I will but can we be alone?" Her request made the professor realize how much they weren't really alone; Poppy was standing nearby pretending not to listen, and there were other students in the beds sleeping. McGonagall thought for a moment then said " Alright Hermione, if you feel you are okay to walk we'll go to my private chambers and talk." "Okay professor, I'm okay to walk." Hermione replied thankful at her offer. "Okay Hermione, then I'll go over and let Poppy know."

Before McGonagall could ask, Poppy told her it was okay for her to go since Hermione's wounds were fully healed. Hermione and the Professor got off the bed and began to walk to Minerva's private chambers. While walking McGonagall had put her arm over Hermione's shoulder and tried her best to comfort her. Hermione tried her best to hold tears back so people walking by wouldn't see her cry, but her best efforts didn't work. Tears were falling down her face, and she could do nothing to stop it. The pain she felt was indescribable. They then after the long walk in silence entered Minerva's private chambers. Minerva guided Hermione to the sofa which had a fireplace lightly lit nearby. Hermione sat down and silently stared deep into the fireplace. Minerva sat down on the couch beside her; she too stared into the fireplace, thinking of what to say. Minerva closed her eyes shut for a moment, took a deep breath. She looked at Hermione who was deep in thought still crying softly, she took her hand and then asked, "Are you ready to tell me what happened?" This question made Hermione scared, as much as she wanted to tell her mentor what happened, fear, embarrassment and shame all stopped her. She just buried her face in her hand and began to cry harder.

When Hermione settled down Minerva decided it was best to take a different approach, "Why don't I ask you questions and you try to answer them as best as you can, okay dear?" Hermione nodded in agreement. Minerva then asked, "Where we're you coming from and where were you going before this all happened?" "I was coming from the library and I was going to the Gryffindor common room." Minerva nodded "Okay, so along the way what happened?" Hermione trying to stay as calm as possible replied "I was stopped by two Slytherins; they had their faces hidden so I don't know who they were. They looked like they were the same year as me; they wouldn't let me continue on my way." This made Minerva confused, what would they want with Hermione and why? She then questioned, "Why did they stop you, what did they want?" This made Hermione become upset again but as best as she could she answered "They said they wanted me, this made me scared professor. So I pulled out my wand to try and defend myself if I needed too, but they knocked me to the ground before I could." Minerva had a horrible feeling in her stomach; she then continued to ask, "What happened after they stunned you?" Hermione took a deep breath trying to get rid of the pit in her stomach, then replied "They picked me up, and brought me in your classroom behind your desk." She closed her eyes, then took a deep breath and continued on trying to hold back tears, "I fought back as hard as I could professor, I did..." She looked down at her lap and began to make small circles on the top of her hand with her fingers to try to soothe herself. "They began to hit me, they kicked, and punched. They kept going till I stopped fighting back and..." This had done it, if she wasn't crying before she was now.

Minerva held Hermione in her arms, she was softly stroking Hermione's hair and she whispered in her ear " It's going to be okay Hermione, I'm here, its okay, please keep talking Hermione, what did they do next?" Through tears Hermione confessed, "They... removed my clothes, and they took turns... Raping me... It was awful professor. I don't understand, I just..." Hermione then began to sob uncontrollably, she buried herself in the arms of her professor and Hermione she said "Please don't let go of me professor, don't let go, please don't let go, I'm scared." Minerva was horrified and most definitely in shock, a part of her wanted to ask more, but she knew that Hermione wasn't ready to share anymore. "I think that's enough, she should tell the rest when she's ready." Minerva mused. "Hermione I won't let go, I'm right here dear, hush hush its okay."

They stayed together on the sofa for what seemed like hours, Minerva wasn't letting go of Hermione unless she wanted her too. She continued to rock and soothe Hermione while she sobbed. Then eventually, the two women fell asleep in each other's arms. They must have slept for hours because when Minerva finally woke up the sun was beginning to set. To her it did not feel like she slept as long as she did, she felt exhausted. She then began to reflect on the events of the day and all of the horrible things that happened to Hermione. She knew she had to find the students who did this, she didn't know how she was going to find them but she will. She then felt Hermione awaken. The girl looked much better than she did this morning but the events of only one day ago left a deep look of sorrow on her face. "How are you feeling dear?" Minerva asked. Hermione looked in Minerva's eyes for the first time since this morning and replied, "I… I don't really know right now Professor, I'm sorry…" Minerva brought the young protégé in a deeper embrace. They then sat in silence for a moment; Minerva was deep in thought "How am I going to help her get through this?" She debated for a while on how she was going to go about the situation, but keep things quiet for Hermione's sake." She then made one thing clear in her mind, Dumbledore must know…

A/N Again thank you to those who are reading my story, I am thankful for every email I receive for follows, favourites and reviews. Also sorry again for the late arrival of this chapter, and if it's not as good as it could be. As soon as exams are over I will have plenty of time to write and put thought into it. I will post Chapter 4 soon!


	4. Chapter 4 We Need to Talk

A/N: I apologize for not writing sooner but I really had to put this story down for a while. The first few chapters have even been too dark for me to handle.

Chapter 4: We need to talk...

**"She then made one thing clear in her mind, Dumbledore must know…"**

Hermione had so much going their her mind she thought her head was going to explode. She was feeling a type of pain that she had never experienced at this degree, the pain was not physical it was emotional. She could say hands down that it was the most painful type of pain a person could ever experience. What makes it even worse is the fact that there was nothing she could do about it. You couldn't put ice on it, you could take a aspirin and wait for it to pass. It was there and it wasn't going to go away, not ever. She had heard many say that the pain eases over time, but it never leaves you, "Is that going to be me now?" Full of pain, and sorrow that only I knew about. It then dawned on her that the reason why this pain is so painful because if you're good at faking a smile, no one would ever know the horrific events you went through. You could feel like you are dying inside, and no one would ever know.

Her deep thoughts had been brought to a sudden end by her mentor. Minerva knew they couldn't lie on this couch forever. However Minerva knew that Hermione had wished that wasn't the case. Minerva had to sit down and have a serious discussion with the young girl. As much as she knew the pain Hermione was feeling was unbearable and accompanied with so many other emotions. She knew something would have to be done. Justice must be served. Hermione must begin to heal, or else the girl will begin to fall apart. Minerva began to remember a close friend who had committed suicide many years ago. It wasn't until recently her family found a secret diary the girl had kept which explained in horrific detail of the girl being raped as a teenager. The family had come to the horrible realization that the girl could not live with the guilt and shame she felt which ultimately led her down a deep road of depression and to her suicide. Minerva did not want that to happen to Hermione, she loved the girl so much just like the rest of her cubs, and she never wanted anything to happen to them.

"Hermione?" Minerva asked

"Yes professor?" She replied looking up at her mentor, Minerva saw the misery in her eyes.

"Can we sit in the kitchen at my table and talk?" Minerva suggested.

"What is there to talk about? I've told you everything." Hermione replied, putting her guard up.

Minerva knew this was going to be tough, but she had to push the girl to get help. The memories of her dear friend were now haunting her, warning her to save Hermione from a terrible fate.

"I know this is going to be hard," she began to say. " However, we need to talk about how we are going to help you get through this. We need to talk about going to the ministry to open an investigation, so we can figure out who did this to you."

"Why? I don't want to! You can't press charges unless I want to, and I don't." Hermione snapped beginning to get angry.

Minerva sighed, she was right, she can't press charges without Hermione's permission. Minerva could not understand the girls resistance. "Maybe this was a bad time." Minerva thought, the memories were too fresh and painful in the young girl's mind. She knew the answer but she had to ask.

"Why don't you want to press charges Hermione?"

Hermione began to well up with tears, she knew her mentor was angry but Hermione couldn't fight, she was just too... Hurt. That's the only way she could really describe how she was feeling in one word, hurt. She wanted to just crawl into the fetal position and never move again.

"Professor I can't, I just can't... I can't handle this, I don't even know if this is real, I feel like I'm in a nightmare. Hermione began to sob uncontrollably, the stress from her outburst had caused her to pass out in Minerva's arms.

Minerva shocked by the outburst just stood there with the emotionally broken child in her arms. She tried her best not to cry herself. Minerva knew she couldn't keep this event to herself, she had to tell someone, someone who could help Minerva and help Hermione recover. She then remembered her plan from earlier.

"I must speak to Professor Dumbledore.' She thought.

With no time to waste she used a spell to levitate Hermione so she could place her on a bed. Once Hermione was in bed and sleeping somewhat peacefully Minerva headed to Dumbledore's office. The walk felt like an eternity to Minerva, when she finally reached his office he was sitting at his desk writing a letter. she knocked softly on the door to indicate her presence. Albus looked up from his writing.

"Ah Minerva, nice to see you. What do I owe for this visit?"

"It's always nice to see you Albus, but I'm afraid my reason for this visit isn't a good one." Minerva said this with a sorrowful look on her face; Dumbledore knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Please sit down Minerva, please, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Minerva sat down in one of the chairs and sighed. "I need to talk to you about Hermione."

A/N I had put this down for a while, this story is so hard to write. I'm trying to pace how much content I put in each chapter so I don't over do it. It's hard to decide what not to include and save for later. I will try my best to update soon, but writing about something so dark takes a toll. Again, I appreciate every email I get for a follow, favourite and review. If you have any suggestions for how I should write the story, please feel free to PM me.


End file.
